Actions and Consequences
by JESSting123
Summary: Logan follows Jean out of the X Jet at the end of X2. Back at Xavier's: When two people from Logan and Jean's old Canadian hometown come with devastating news, how will the Greys and the rest of the mansion deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Actions and Consequences**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All Marvel's. Oh, this is AU of the movie so Hugh and Famke arent mine ither. Can you imagine what the movies what have been like if they were. God, so kinky it would be sickening but so COOL because it would be Logan and Jean!Oh, I also wanted you all to know that I heard this song that, part but not all, of it sounded like our favorite love triangle, with Logan singing it. It's called Just Be Your Tear by Trace Adkins. I don't own it either.**

**Author's Note: Well, this is sort of like a story written by TheForsaken, but her's or his hasn't been updates in two and a half years so I figured I could do my own little version. Oh, telepathic mesages in _this._Check out my other fics,X:3 Alternate Ending and Untitled if you want to! RR! Please!**

**Prologue: Living For Love**

Dr Jean Grey stepped out of the Blackbird with determination to save those she loved. She didn't hear anything as the man known as Logan or Wolverine followed her out. He was silent and graceful like the animal he was named after. He crept behind her fighting against the winds she was making to hold up the things positioned in front of and behind her. That was the first time she even noticed him.

_Damn it Logan! Get back inside!_ Jean's voice sounded in his head.

_I'm not getting back in that plane until you do, and if that means dying then that's what's gonna happen darlin'. _He sent back. It took all his might to send and fight the winds at the same time. He made his way directly beside her, he was ready to grab her as soon as she let the Blackbird up and the waters down.

He watched as the only friends he had, other than the woman that stood beside him, flew upwards into the sky. He could vaguely make out the faces of Storm and Scott in the cockpit, Rogue standing behind the white haired woman. Scott banged on the window with all his might but with no avail. All were crying for the friends they thought they were about to lose.

Logan felt the winds calming slightly. "The calm before the storm," he thought. He then felt light droplets of water starting to hit his back. He turned, and with all his might, grabbed Jean and held on for dear life. His body fully covered her's. He pushed her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms in front of her so that she was fully protected from the on coming downpour.

He felt the leather on his uniform ripping under the sharp edges of debris being thrashed into his back. He knew that no matter how much it hurt, he had to try his hardest to keep the woman under him alive. When he felt as if every inch of his skin had been bruised, cut, or beaten and that he could take no more, the waves stopped and he and Jean were both being dragged up to shore by the water. He felt the soft feel of land under him and he looked at Jean writhing beneath him to get the water out of her lungs. He felt as if he had the urge to do the same and rolled off of her, pouring the contents of his stomach, that consisted mainly of lake water, into the land off to the side slightly of where they landed.

_I love you, I just want you to know that Jean. _He sent as he drifted off into oblivion for a few long hours.

_I love you too, Logan. Thank you. _She sent back with all the strength she had left within her. Then, she, herself drifted off into that sweet oblivion of wonderland and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish so much. No profit to me, so don't sue you won't get anything, I'm in middle school, I have nothing. Literally, nothing to my name at all.**

**Okay, sorry it's been ages since I've updated anything. My internet access is limited to when I go to my gramaw's and use other people's wireless connections illegally. Great I know. Anyway, hope you still care enough to keep reading. Oh, yeah! One thing phsychic talk in ittalics.**

**10 Years Later**

Logan sat atop a light brown couch, his daughter, Allyson, on his lap. His wife, Jean, sat beside him, their son, Griffin, on her lap. Jean read from a miniature story book, the classic story of Bambi. Their children had just turned 6 and 8. Their birthdays were merely days apart.

Eight year old Griffin's head leant against his father's broad chest. Six year old Ally's head rested on her mother's chest. As Jean finished the book, the adults looked down on thir children, seeing they were asleep, and smiling adoringly.

_You ready, baby?_ Logan telepathically said to his wife.

_Yeah, I guess so. I'm really going to miss this place, though._ She sent back.

_I know me, too. But you know, it's been too long and Charles has been sensing us since day one. There's no way we can wait any longer with him trying to communicate with us now. We have to go back._

_I know. We have to for the sake of our children, too. They need an education and they're already using some of their powers. It just scares me Logan._

_I know baby, me too. That's all I've thought about these past few days. What will Chuck say? Storm? Rouge? Even Scott? I don't know how we're gonna deal with this but we're gonna have to try and do our best. And we can never forget, we have each other and Ally and Griff. Never ever forget that, Jean. You have me and the kids to lean on._

_I know baby, I love you so much. You and the kids. You're my life now, nothing else really matters, even though I do miss Ro and Charles, and everyone else back at the mansion. Griff and Ally are so excited about meeting their Grandpa._

_I know, their ecstatic. Well, you ready to head out Jean?_

_Yep, bags are in the car all we need to do is get the kids in._

The two both remembered times from the last 10 years. When they actually got together. Getting married in the little town they lived in. Griffin Charles Grey being born. His first steps, first word, Mama, even his first birthday. Then, Allyson Charlotte Grey being born. Her first steps, first word, Dada, and first birthday. They remembered Ally telekinetically getting a cookie out of the jug on the table. They remembered Griff hearing a wolf howling from 100 miles away when only Logan was able to hear it from where they were. They remembered merely two weeks ago deciding that they had to head back to New York to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.

With Allyson and Grififn strapped into their boosters and the two of them strapped into the front seats they headed towards home.

**Hope you all liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Same as always. Oh, and Ford isn't mine! Poo. LOL! ANyways, read on!

A/N: To answer a question one of you asked, the other X-Men thought that Jean and Logan were killed. Sorry I didn't make that clearer.

Well, back to the drawing board...

Jean sat in the passenger's seat of the Ford Explorer her mind pondering their upcoming arrival at their old home. Thinking it over, she wondered why they had waited as long as they did to decide to go back to the mansion. But, inevitably her mind would come to the same conclusion, shame. It wasn't as if hey were ashamed of their family, more ashamed that they hadn't contacted Charles and the rest of the X-Men as soon as they had awoken. But, deep in her heart Jean knew that if they would've came back to the mansion as soon as they could've their lives would not be the same now. She doubted that her daughter would be alive, or her son. She also doubted she would be with Logan or that her powers, as strong as they had grown over the years, would be controllable. She knew that most of the control she had ubtained was because of Logan teaching her how he caged his beast.

She looked towards her husband, his face the picture of strength and confidence, but inside she could tell he was battling with his emotions. Love, sadness, regret, happiness, anxiousness, and more emotions were crowding around his already muddled head and they were beginning to give her a headache through the psychic link they shared.

"Close your mind Jeannie, take a nap. I'm good for awhile more," he said, momentarily flashing his eyes from the road to her face and giving her a sad smile.

"I'm okay. You wanna talk about it?" she shrugged off his offer of rest and pulled off her seatbelt, not worried about police in the late hours on backroads of Southern Canada. They would be hitting the border within about ten minutes, then she would follow road rules. Scooting over to the middle of the truck, thankful it didn't have a center console, and rested against his right shoulder. She felt him take a deep breath and then a warm hand brushed over her red hair and across the side of her face.

"Nah, you've got enough stuff to think about without me weighing you down," he said and inside she felt him pull up every mental shield he could force up until all she could feel from him was love for her and the children.

"Logan, what's the matter? I know you're stressed about going back but that can't be it. You wouldn't close your mind just because of that. You're afraid of something. What is it? Is it the kids and I? 'Cause we're fine and we're gonna stay that way," Seeing him shake his head in the negative she nudged again, "What is it baby?"

"I...I dunno. It's dumb, it's irrational. You'd laugh, I'm just tired, makin' me paranoid," he covered. Forcing a laugh that sounded anything but real.

"Logan, I'm not going to laugh. Have I ever laughed at a fear you had? Hmm? Have I?" She pushed him trying to get out whatever was bothering him before they got to the mansion again. She knew he wasn't mad at her otherwise she wouldn't have taken this long trying to get it out of him. She had learned over the years that if Logan was mad, then the person he was mad at knew it. So, that simply couldn't be it.

"No," He answered back almost meakly.

"Okay then. What is wrong with you?" Jean asked again.

Logan huffed and slowed as he pulled towards the border control station. He reached past her and pulled the whole families identification cards from the top of the dash board. Pulling behind a vehicle in the shortest line, where there was only one car ahead of them, he slumped against the seat and let his head bump softly against the head rest.

"Listen, Red, I'm just worried. Worried about a lot of things. I'm worried about if the people at the mansion will accept us after all that we did, worried that the kids will be teased, worried what will happen when all their powers emerge. And I, I'm just worried, okay?" He finally answered, but Jean could tell he was still hiding something.

"And?" She asked. She was taking a chance, a chance at annoying The Great Wolverine, that only she and the children would risk taking.

"Okay fine. You really wanna know what's bothering me?" Seeing her nod, he took one deep breath and looked her squarely in the eyes, "I'm scared of losing you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always. Not mine, but like I said, X-Mas is coming up!!!!!!!!!!! (I wish!) Oh and all songs mentioned are property of their copyrighters and singers none belong to me.**

**A/N: Well, let's see... this is a happy chapter compared to last chappy's tense, anxious feeling. Oh, and telepathic conversations are _italics_ and thoughts have the person's name and before and afterand the person's name, just so you know. Well, I hope you like!**

Jean stared into Logan's intense hazel eyes and confused asked, "Why?"

"What do you think Jeannie?" Logan asked heaving a deep sigh and pulling forward since the car infront of them had left. He leant out of the window and while he talked to the man confirming their IDs Jean pondered what he meant.

JeanWhat does he mean? Does he think that I'll start going on missions and get hurt? Or that I'll hurt myself in the Danger Room sometime? Or that I'm not going to like it there and leave without him? Or... wait! No! He thinks I'm going to go back to Scott! How could he think that after all we have together?Jean

As Logan pulled his head back into the Explorer, Jean watched as he followed where the guard motioned to get around. "Logan?"

"Yea?" Logan answered once they had made it safely back onto the American road.

"I think I know what you meant when you said you were afraid of losing me," Jean said again.

"Hmm?" Logan asked. Wondering if she had actually figured out why he was stressed.

"Do you think that...that I'm...that I'm going to go back to...to Scott?" Jean asked sheepishly. Secretly hoping this was the case besause it would be quite embarrasing if it wasn't and this was one of the only things she had thought about that she could reassure him about. She looked towards her husband as he kept his gaze intent on the highway infront of them. Seeing him nod slightly she sighed.

"Logan baby, you have nothing to worry about. As far as I go, I have the perfect life. I have two children who are beautiful and healthy and smart and I love them," pausing to let this sink in she then started again, "and I have one of the most intellegent and nicest and caring AND sexiest husbands in the world."

"Just one of them?" Logan asked and mocked being stabbed in the heart painfully.

Giggling, Jean leaned over at the next stop light and placing her hand on his chin to make him look her way, then kissed him on his smirking face.

They drove the next few hours in a comfortable silence, most of the way atleast. The only time they talked much was when the children woke up and asked how long it would be until they got there and then the both of them just collapsed against their boosters again, drawn back into a peacful sleeping bliss. And the when the song Come To Me by Diddy and Nicole Scherzinger came on Logan started playfully acting "gangster" and rapping Diddy's part while Jean would sing, in a voice Logan had learned was actually very good, Nicole's part.

When they were about an hour and a half from the mansion Jean decided she wanted to listen to her favorite country singer, Tim McGraw, so she popped in his CD Live Like You Were Dying. Jean skipped around and insisted on listening to her favorite songs first so they listened to How Bad Do You Want It, My Old Friend, Live Like You Were Dying, Drugs Or Jesus, Just Be Your Tear, and Do You Want Fries With That, before she settled herself in and simply let the CD play from the beginning.

About twenty mintues away from the mansion and Jean was starting to get antsy so Logan pulled out ole' Tim and popped in one of the only country CDs he liked, Diamond Rio. It was "their" song playing when they reached the mansion gates. The lyrics of Hold Me Now from their CD Unbelievable were playing in the Grey family's ears as they reached the driveway. Stepping out of the SUV, the lyrics still hummed in their heads and little Griffin was humming the tune along with his father.

Logan scooped Griffin out of the booster and onto his hip and Jean had done the same with Ally. Telekinetically dragging along their bags, Jean sat them down when they reached the door and Logan reached to his wrist and snapped open the little chain that reminded him of the chain that had once held his dog tags. But this chain held the key to his old home, Xavier's Institute For Giften Youngsters, on it.

Praying to whatever God there really was that the key still worked, he slipped it into the keyhole and turned. Releasing a sigh of relief when it succesfully turned and he heard the light, click, of the lock, he turned towards Jean and smiled brightly. She returned the expression.

Opening the door, both Jean and Logan smirked amusedly when their children gasped at the interior which, although the exterior had seemed huge to them, must've looked massive compared to anything that was in their little Canadian town.

Reaching the hallway that lead to the kitchen, which at the time of day it was, lunch time, was where everyone would be Jean and Logan braced themselves for the worst. Almost to the end of the corridor, they heard in their heads, _We're in the recreation room Mr and Mrs Grey _from a still lively sounding Charlse Xavier

Smirking at each other, they sat their bags down in the corridor and headed towards the rec. room. Reaching it, they heards familiar voices and new ones, too. All cheerful conversation tappered off when Logan and Jean pushed open the doors and looked around the room. They both smiled lightly and Logan muttered an embarrased, "Surprise."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Return next time to figure out who all is still at and is new at Prof X's!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know... Oh, and Dora and Boots aren't mine either!**

**A/N: Well, some characters that weren't in the movies are in this fic now so I hope you like what I've done.**

"Logan, Jean. How are you?" Charles asked, a smile that reached his eyes gracing his face.

"Just fine Chuck," Logan answered, training his eyes on Charles so that he wouldn't have to look upon all the wondering faces of the mansion's inhabitants.

"That's good to hear Logan. And who are these adorable little youngsters?" he asked, looking towards Griffin and Allyson.

This time Griffin spoke up first, "I'm Griffin Charles Grey, I'm 8 years old and this is my sister Allyson Charlotte Grey, she's 6. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Charles Xavier. I'm an old friend of your...uhm...I'm guessing these two are your parents. Am I right?" Charles asked, directing the last part to whoever cared to answer, Jean or Logan.

"Yes Charles, these are our kids. They're both named after you," Jean aswered a proud smile flitting across her face.

Then, from somewhere in front of him, Logan heard a loud squeal and had only a moment to brace himself before an almost flying Rouge jumped on him. He laughed and hugged her hard to his chest. "I've missed you kid." And then, as fast as she had been hugging him she flat out decked him, her gloved fist crashing into his chest 10 times over and tears spilling from her eyes. "Hey! Rouge! Stop it! That hurts! Rouge!"

"Yea well ya go disappearing on me like that again and you're going to get more than just punched. Jeez Logan! Ten freakin' years! Do you know how horrible that was?" Rouge yelled at him, tears still streaming down her face. Suddenly she felt something small but powerful hit her upper thigh. She grabbed her leg where it had been hit and looked down towards it. The only thing she saw was a little pink shoe with Dora The Explorer and Boots on it and she followed it up a tiny tanned leg clad with little blue jean shorts and up a Dora The Explorer t-shirt and to an angelic looking little girl's face.

The girl obviously was naturally tan but other than that the small girl reminded her of only on person, the person that was holding her, Jean Grey. Not Rouge nor any of the other's in the room had heard what had been previously said between Logan, Jean, and Charles, so therefore she had to simply guess at this little girl's identity. Until an angelic voice arose from the little redhead, "You apparently didn't hear my brother. I'm Allyson Charlotte Grey, and I'm 6. This is my brother Griffin Charles Grey, he's 8. And these are my parents, Logan and Jean Grey. Oh, and my brother and I simply don't let people we don't know hit our mommy and daddy so if you would take your hands off my daddy then I'll stop kicking you. Thanks a load."

"Ally! Don't be so rude!" Jean admonished while both she and Logan were trying to supress laughter.

"But, she was hittin' Daddy. Now _that_ is rude!" Ally said simply, earning a chuckle and a nod of approval from Griff and a snort from her father. Also, she heard a light chuckle from Charles, behind her.

"You know what, dude? I think I like you. What about you Ally?" Griffin asked as he turned to face Charles. He then glanced towards his sister, who was nodding, and noticed that she had wiggled her way out of their mother's grasp, and thankfully, he thought, he had gotten from their father's before that crazy Rouge girl had attacked him.

"Well, thank you Griffin. I like you and our sister very much, also. You both remind me of your parents," Charles answered a smile flitting upon his lips.

"Yea, well you know what Griff? Mommy and Daddy are glad you like Charles because you're going to be living here with him for a long time," Jean told her son, even though she knew he already knew, she said this mainly for the older man's sake. The simple statement earned her a look from the older man that was full of happiness, and she could tell he was elated at the news.

The six that were still standing together all turned to face the footsteps that were nearing and all of the happy looks that the adults had held were lost. Nearing them was the one and only Scott Summers. He fixed his gaze first on Jean, who looked almost identical to the last time he had seen her and then Logan, who, as always, looked exactly the same.

The redhead was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt that hugged every curve just right and blue jean capris, that also fit perfectly. The dark haired man wore a standard forest green wifebeater with a white un-buttoned shirt over it and blue jean shorts that reached just below his knees.

Scott's gaze then retreated to the little look-alike of Logan. His brown hair was disheveled from what he figured was sleeping and his natural red highlights shone in the light and his attire was almost identical to Logan's. The only difference was that his wifebeater was white and his over shirt was forest green, he also wore blue jean shorts that reached just below his knees. The stark white of his wifebeater off-set his almost black, but still brown, eyes and Scott had to admit he was a cute boy.

His eyes then headed to the little version of Jean. Her hair wasn't quite normal but it looked too natural to be dyed. It was red, the exact same tone as Jean's, but there were thin rows of brown that shone through and he figured they would do so even without the strong light. She was clad in a bundle of Dora The Explorer. From her little pink shoes to her blue jean shorts with a picture that apparently had characters of the show on it and the title sowed into one of the sides then to her light pink t-shirt with navy blue trimming and writing also advertsing the ever-so-popular children's show.

Just looking at the four of them made him gut-wrenchingly sick to his stomach. But, without a doubt, these kids were Logan's and with even less doubt these kids were Jean's.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yea, still not mine. Marvel's an ass. So are the agents. Big asses.

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! For real! A month! Wow! I'm so slow. Well, I have a good explanation and a not so good one. The good one is the fact that I moved from my mom and dad's house to my gramaw's house over the winter break and I just got really settled in. The not so good reason is the fact that every chance I got a free moment I was on but I was on Law and Order: SVU. It is my all time favorite show and sadly enough it sorta over took X-Men. But, then I remembered my stories and I knew I had to update or officialy quit. I might have to quit one of the three but if you all like them enough I won't. Tell me in your REVIEW!

A flash of anger and jealousy ran through Logan as Scott came into view. He subconsciously put a hand on Griffin's shoulder, protectively and took comfort in the fact that Jean had again pulled Ally into her arms and had stepped to where their shoulders were brushing. The mere contact made him feel better.

"Daddy?" he heard a small voice come from his right and turned toward his youngest child.

"Yea, baby? You ok?" he asked, bending his knees slightly to hear his apparently frightened daughter. She reached towards him and he held out his arms taking her into his embrace and noticed how tightly she clung to him. He looked down at her, attempting to catch her big green "Jean" eyes. Seeing that they were fearfully locked on something he followed her gaze and it landed on Scott.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Logan repeated to his daughter.

"Daddy? That man has funny glasses on. I don't like him. He's scary," Ally said. Loud enough for Logan, Jean, Griffin, Charles, Rouge, and Scott to hear. Logan stiffled a laugh and Jean elbowed him and he looked at her grinning.

Smirking only slightly Jean scolded as well as she could, "Allyson Charlotte! What did Daddy and I tell you about being rude? Huh?"

"I better not be rude or whoever I'm rude to will be rude to me. And I will not like it," Ally repeated in a sarcastic voice, "I know, Mommy. I've heard 552 times from Daddy and 553 from you. Griffin and I both know it by heart. Ok?"

"Allyson, watch your tone. And listen to Mommy," Logan said sternly.

Allyson looked upwards into the face of her father and smiled lightly, "Okay, Daddy," she said and he raised his eyebrows as if waiting for something else. Catching on Allyson turned towards her mother and leaned in for a hug then said, "I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to smart off."

"Jesus, Logan! You got this kid trained don't you?" a familiar voice sounded from behind the man in the wheel chair and Logan and Jean both smiled at the white haired woman.

"Yea well, I may have this one trained but _he_ is a pure Mommy's boy. Don't listen to a word I say unless it's something he likes," Logan said chuckling and indicating Griffin, ruffling his messy hair.

Ororo Monroe laughed and moved around Scott, discretely squeezing his shoulder as she went, not knowing Logan and Jean saw, and then taking turns hugging the adults and then introducing herself to the children as "Aunt 'Ro."

After Ororo walked away claiming she needed to start a late lunch and pulling Rouge along with her Charles spoke up, "Allyson, Griffin this is Scott Summers. He's my main helper at the school and he's a teacher, too."

Scott kneeled down so that he was even lower than the children and started speaking, "Well, you're awfully fiesty little babies aren't you?"

At the word "babies" Griffin pulled out of his father's grip and stepped so that he was literally towering over Scott's kneeling frame and spoke in a Logan-like tone, "Listen buddy. _We_ are not little babies. We may be small but let me repeat, _we are not not little babies._ Clear? Good." He then stepped in front of Jean facing a stunned Charles and asked calmly, "Grandpa Charles, can you show us to our rooms?"

"Uh...uh...of course Griffin. Why don't you all follow me? Uhm, Scott check and make sure Ororo has lunch started and we'll be down shortly after they're settles in. Thank you." Charles answered and then commanded a still shock-faced Scott over his shoulder.

Jean cringed walking past Scott and squeezed Logan large hand that incased her own. He squeezed her's back and took Allyson back from the place she had again occupied in her mother's arms and followed his son and mentor to the elevator.

Jean stood with her back facing Scott and slowly turned a look on her face that was full of pity for him and she muttered, "Scott, I'm sorry for hurting you but I can't truthfully say I'm sorry for choosing to do what I did. I have two wonderful children and a fantastic husband. And I'm happy. Can you please be okay with that?"

Standing up-right he sighed and hung his head then looked straight into her emerald eyes and said strongly, almost as if he was determined in achieving something, "No."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yea, they still aren't mine. Shit heads!**

**Author's Note: Well, I know it's been awhile since I updated but I wrote all of this on my laptop and I'm using other people's internet connections so they go ut for awhile sometimes. And so, that's what happened. Sorry! Hope you like this! Oh, and if there is anything you want to see happen put it in your REVIEW and I'll see what I can do! R&R! Thanks!  
**

Jean entered her family's new rooms after Logan telling her telepathically where it was. The sight she was greeted with was priceless. Logan was sitting on the couch with Griffin on his knee. Across from him sat Charles in his wheelchair, Allyson on his lap. They were passing a small toy basketball and laughing as Charles and Logan tickled them when they caught it. She smiled at the sight and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Not to kick you out or anyting Charles, but Griff and Ally need to get dressed and cleaned up for lunch. And so do Daddy and I. So, we'll see you downstairs in about fifteen minutes if that's all right?"

"Of course Jean," He smiled and hugged Allyson and gave Griffin a high five. Stopping beside Jean and she kneeled beside him sensing he wanted to tell her something and he said, "Jean, you have wonderful children. I'm proud to have them as my namesakes. I'm still upset that Logan and you never contacted us, but I understand your reasons. And, I've noticed how calm Phoenix is. And Wolverine. You're good for each other. Calming and soothing. Your beasts have tamed each other and that's a wonderful thing that probably never would've happened here. But, I want you to make sure you're especially gentle with Scott. He didn't come out of his room for almost eight months after we lost you. And when he did he was closed off. The only time he spoke was with the children in class and when he did speek to anyone else it was always yelling. He only started acting human again about two years ago and then I told all the X-Men I was sensing you about a year and a half ago and he started again. I need the two of you to try and stay away from him as much as you can, okay? I don't want Scott to start anything with Logan, because believe me, I know what the outcome of _that_ would be."

When Jean agreed he left the apartment and Logan took Jean's hand to show her the rest of the apartment Charles had given them. It was three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One was at the end of the hallway and one was attached to the master bedroom. There was a small kitchen with a five seater table and a small refrigerator/freezer with a sink and oven/stove. There was a living room with a medium sized TV, a coffee table, a three seater couch and two armchairs. The apartment was adaquately spaced and sized and the kids were already planning how to decorate their rooms.

When the four met in their living room ten minutes later Jean had changed into dark blue jeans and a button down white shirt with baby blue stripes. She wore a pair of baby blue Crocs on her feet. Her long hair was in a half-pony tail. Allyson was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a flower pattern down one leg and a purple shirt with a matching pattern. She wore a pair of purple Crocs. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail at the base of her head and some curls laid along the side of her face. Griffin was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a black button down, half buttoned, over it. His hair was perfectly spiked looking exactly like Logan's. He also wore a pair of black Crocs. Logan wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white wifebeater with a red button down over it, totally unbuttoned. His hair was in its normal "Logan" spikey mess and his feet were covered in black Crocs, like Griffin's.

The whole Grey family went down to the mansion's dining room for a late lunch at 1:30 and were met with smiles. Mostly. Logan and Jean sat across from each other with Allyson sitting beside Logan and next to Charles and Griffin sitting next to Jean and on the other side of Charles. The table's inhabitants were happy and smiling as Logan and Jean caught up with all of them.

In the last ten years many things had taken place. Kitty and Peter had gotten married and had a four year old son, Matt. Bobby and Marie had gotten engaged and already had a daugter that was also four, Emily. Jubilee was dating a new teacher, Marcus Benton aka Chammillion, who liked to be called Cham. Kurt and Ororo were together and had an eight year old daughter, Reign and a seven year old son, Nick. Moira MacTaggert had moved in along with Hank McCoy, who apparently didn't have much of a liking for Logan because Jean was his "neice" and Scott was his "nephew." He had known the two since their teenage years along with Ororo and had always wanted Scott and Jean to get married. Needless to say, he didn't think Logan was good enough for Jean. Only Scott. Also, Emma Frost had moved in. Jean didn't exactly like Miss Frost. This was because Emma had been constantly flirting with Logan and even though Logan had made quite a show of holding Jean's hand and using pet names and anything else he could do she just wouldn't stop. Plus, she was young, only 24, skinny, big boobed, and blonde. All the things men seemed to find attractive about women. And Jean, even if she wouldn't admit it, was jealous.

And, pretty much the only thing that hadn't changed was all the younger girls infatuation with Logan. Especially Jubilee. And Kitty. And Marie. And, obviously, Emma. Logan thought it was especially funny considering one of them was married, one of them was engaged and one of them was dating a new teacher. But, Jean was sending warning glares to all their ways. Emma was the worst. Jean was tossing ways to get rid of this whole problem around in her head and everytime Logan would catch one through their link he would give her an amused smirk and a shake of his head. She would just smile and continue thinking.

After lunch Logan and Jean headed back upstairs to their apartment with Griffin and Allyson. They had promised the two that they could decorate their rooms that day. And that they did.

After almost 7 hours at 8:15 the rooms were finally finished. They had started with Allyson's room, since she was the youngest and Griffin claimed he wanted to be "chivalrous" a word Logan had told him to say. The room was painted a fuschia color and the carpet that was already there was baby blue, her two favorite colors. Her double bed now had a Dora The Explorer quilt, sheets, and pillows on it. The bed was pushed against the far wall beside the window and across from it, on the other wall, was a book shelf and a TV stand complete with a small TV, a VCR/DVD player and a stereo. The closet beside it was filled with her many clothes in all colors and types.

They had then set off for Griffin's room. It had been painted a navy blue color and the carpet here, was also baby blue, a perfect contrast. His double sized bed had a SpongeBob Squarepants quilt, sheets, and pillows completing it. His bed was pushed against the wall directly beside the door and his TV, VCR/DVD player, and stereo were across from it. His closet was also filled with all his varying clothes. Attached to he top was a small basketball hoop and the soft, small basketball laid on his nightstand.

Jean and Logan, after finishing with the children's rooms, decided that if two children's rooms took almost 7 hours they could get their rooms done in 3 or 4 hours and be in bed by 12 or 12:30 so they sould be up by 10 for breakfast. At around 12:45 Logan and Jean finally laid down on their bed together, after a shower. Together. Their room was now painted a creamy colored tan and the king sized bed had navy blue and red pattern on the quilt. The sheets were white and the pillow covers matched the quilt. Their carpet was different than the others in the apartment, it being cream instead of navy blue. They had broken in the new bathroom that night, also. It consisted of a large hot tub and shower and a double sink. All together the bathroom was just as big as their kitchen in the cabin in Canada.

Laying together that night, Logan's arms around Jean's waist, they both pondered the future, or at least the immediate future. "Hey Jeannie? You ever think about if the kids are gonna wanna be X-Men when they grow up?"

"Yea. Of course I do. I always think about what their futures and out futures are going to be like. I'm assuming you do to?" When he nodded she asked him, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't want 'em ta get bigger Red. I want 'em ta be my babies forever. They're jus' growin' up so darn fast. I hate it. Is tha' bad ah me Jeannie? Ta want my babies ta stay babies?"

"No, Logan. I don't think so. And, if it is, we're both gonna be doin' somethin' wrong all their lives Baby, because I don't want 'em to grow up either. Makes me feel old," She sighed and turned, burrying her head in his chest.

"You ain't old Jeannie. Me, now, _I'm_ old."

"Logan, you don't even know how old you are. Besides, you're still sexy."

"No, Jeannie. _You_ are sexy. Always have been, always will be."

"Oh, nnnnooooooo Logan. I was the most dangily, akward teenager _ever._ I sure as _Hell_ was not sexy, then."

"Whatever Jeannie. You are sexy's definition."

"Oh, come _on_ Logan! I've had two kids, gained fifteen pounds, and gotten wrinkles and laugh lines in the last eight years! I am far from sexy!"

"Is that what you're worrying' about Jeannie? You think you ain't sexy cuz' you had the kids? Well, I think _that_ is sexy. You carried my babies Jean. What could be sexier than that? I loved you even more than I ever thought possible before you got pregnant with Griff and Ally and now I love you ten times more than that! And as for wrinkles and laugh lines, Darlin', you're seein' things!" Finishing his little rant with a passionate kiss Logan the smiled.

"But...but...Logan. I, you,we...God. I have no idea what I'm trying to say. I mean, you have this beautiful, busty, blonde chick hanging off your every word and you're _still_ with me. I just don't see why."

"Jesus Jean! That, that, that _thing _is what you're worried about?" At her slight nod he snorted and pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately and gently squeezing her breast with one hand and ass with the other. After almost ten minutes of making out he pulled back and hazel eyes met emerald ones, "Does _that_ show you what I think is sexy? Cuz' if not, I sure as hell wouldn't mind gettin' it through that thick skull ah yours!"

She smiled playfully and Logan could tell she knew exactly what he was thinking and decided to play along. "Well, I'm just not sure. I still can't seem to figure out..." And she was stopped when his lips crashed into hers. He spent all night showing her exactly who and what he thought was sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey! Nope, not mine!**

**Author's Note: Well, it's 8:37 on Friday, the 23rd. But, my internet's down so...yes. Who knows when it'll be up! Uhm...again, I'm stuck on other stories and L&O: SVU. Sorry!**

The Grey family had been living at Xavier's for about two weeks when Logan was beginning to go out on his first missions. Apparently, they found out as Logan was packing, Allyson didn't find this to be something that was okay with her. After a screaming and crying fit, Jean and Logan finally got her to sit down and talk.

"Ally, what's the matter? I'm just gonna be gone for a couple ah days. Besides, you've got Momma, Grandpa Charles, Griff, Aunt 'Ro, Aunt Marie, Uncle Pete, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Kurt, Reign, Nick, Emily, Matt, and a whole mansion full of other people to talk to while I'm gone. _And_ I promise to call as soon as I get to the hotel. Really. You believe me?" Logan tried as hard as he could to convince his daughter that everything would be okay, and at the question, she nodded.

"But...but Daddy! I know I've got everyone here while you're gone but I don't have _you_! You know I can't sleep without you _and_ Mommy tucking me in and reading to me! Besides...you're gonna get hurt. I know it. You're just gonna get hurt. Cuz me and Griffy were talkin' to Matt, Emily, Reign, and Nick and they said that they heard that Grandpa Charles got hurt when _he_ went on a mission! I don't want you to get hurt!" She yelled, crying again and wrapping her arms around Logan's neck.

"Aww, Baby Girl. I'm so so so sorry. I didn't know you were afraid of me gettin' hurt. Aww, gosh, Al. I...I guess I can stay home if you want me to. Get somebody else tah go. What'a ya think Jeannie?" Logan asked, holding his daughter as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Logan, you _know_ we can't baby them forever. They've gotta get used to the idea of us going on missions." Seeing the look he gave her she sighed. "But...I guess this time, and I mean _just_ this time, Allyson, Daddy can stay home."

"How 'bout this Jean; some time this weekend we can get them in the danger room and show them a mission. Well, one of the G rated ones at least. So that they can see what we'd be doin'?" After a moment of silence and thinking Jean nodded and Logan continued,"Okay Ally, how's that sound to you? Me and Ma can take you and Griff and show us what we do. Just so you'll know and won't be worried, okay?"

Allyson nodded and Logan lifted her onto her bed for a nap and headed down stairs to inform the Professor that he wasn't going on the mission. After a short conversation, he met Ororo in the kichen.

"Hey 'Ro. How ya doin'?" He asked seeing the dark skinned woman standing against the counter.

"Huh? Oh, hey Logan. I'm beat. You?" She answered.

"Same here. Had to pass off the mission Chuck wanted me to go on to Scooter 'cuz Ally decided that I was gonna get hurt if I went on the mission."

"Oh...that huh? Yea, Nicky and Reign both went through that. Same time though. It was fairly easy. We just talked them down and went on our ways. What'd you have to do for Allyson?"

"We had to promise we'd take her and Griff into the danger room and run a simulation of a mission for them. They're very hands on."

"Yea, well, look who they're parents are?" She said, laughing.

"Yea, that's true. I guess me 'n Jeannie are both sorta hands on aren't we?" He chuckled and then looked towards the stairs as little feet same pounding down. Within 15 seconds Griffin, Allyson, Emily, Matt, Reign, and Nick all had bounded down the stairs and were standing in front of the adults at the counter.

"We're hungry Daddy." Came Griffin's voice before the rest of the other's murmured, agreeing.

"Yep, Dad. Starving." Allyson said.

"Aren't you s'posed to be in bed takin' a nap Little Miss?" Logan asked, raising one eyebrow in question at his youngest.

"Uhm...I might've talked Mommy into just making me go to bed half an hour earlier instead of taking a nap." Seeing his disappointed look she added, "Plus, Griffin didn'thave to go to sleep. He got to play."

"Yea, yea, yea. Whatever. You guys want popsicles? It'll only be about an hour and a half before supper so it's that or an apple."

Recieving 5 "popsicles" and 1 "apple." Logan smirked when he saw little eight year old Reign standing there, blushing, apparently being the only one who wanted an apple. "I'll take an apple too, Dad." He then heard from Griffin and he grinned at his son.

"Alright Lover Boy. So...Emily! Here's your grape popsicle, my dear. Matt! Orange for you Little Man. Nick! I'll bet you want lemon? Am I right. Never mind I know I am. Here you go, Short Stuff. Ally! Strawberry, as always. Little Jean, always just like your mother. Reign! Here is your apple, it happens to be a perfectly sweet, but not too sweet, apple. And my little Lover Boy! Griffin Charles! Here's your disgustingly sour green apple. Have fun children! Goodbye!" Logan playfully called out each child's name and snack earning giggles from all and a glare and blush from his son.

**_Two Days Later_**

"Logan, Jean, Professor X needs you in his office. Now. He says it's urgent." Came the call from Peter, popping his head in the danger room to see the Grey family in a simulated mission. After the two nodded he left and they exchanged worried glances.

A few minutes later they were in the Professor's office. "Chuck! What'd you need?" Logan asked after he called the couple in.

"Logan, Jean. These people are here to see you. They say it's urgent." He said nodding towards the chairs in front of him and Logan and Jean both turned towards the two people that neither had yet taken notice of.

"Mitch! Caroline! What're you two doing here?" Jean asked in surprise.

"Bruce was kidnapped Jean. He was kidnapped in his own home and they told him that if we didn't have Wolverine back in Canada within one week, that Phoenix and Wolverine's children would be killed." The man, Mitch, answered.

"Wait! What?! When was this?" Logan cut in.

"Last night. We came as soon as we heard. You have to get there Logan. They still have him and they have some kind of force field up around his cabin. We can't get in. If you don't get there, they'll kill him. And Griffin and Allyson. You've got to get there."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.**

**Author's Note: I am so so so sorry that it's taken me forever. I've been caught up in a big project on Ethiopia for school and writing my fic on L&O:SVU. But, I am now posting. Sorry it's so short but I don't have much time.**

I walked into my apartment with my wife and two children and sighed. Two of the people that I had been very close with in Canada behind us.Taking a deep breath I finally spoke. "Mitch, you said I needed to leave as soon as possible?"

"Yes. It's a life or death situation Logan. It's either you come or whoever they are will murder Bruce and then find you, Jean, Allyson and Griffin and murder the kids..." He was starting to go on before I stopped him.

"Mitch! Dammit! Don't say those things in front of my children! They're too young to hear these things!" I screamed at him and fought the urge to lunge at him. I knew it wasn't really him I wanted to take my rage out on though, so I restrained myself and pulled Ally to me, squeezing her tightly.

"Daddy? Is that true? Is someone going to hurt us?" She whispered to me and I looked down seeing her emerald eyes glistening over with tears.

"Oh Baby! No. No. Absolutely not. I will not let that happen. I promise." I said kissing her forehead.

"Logan, don't make promises you can't keep." I heard Caroline warn me and glared at her.

"Shut up! All of you! I don't care what you think! I _will not_ let anyone touch my children! No one!" I laid Ally in Jean's arms and started pacing.

"Logan. Stop. You're acting like you're Super Man. You can't stop everything." Mitch's voice was like an annoying buzzing noise in my ears and I finally let it out. I turned to him, slamming him up against the wall and drawing my fist back. I suddenly felt a tug on my thigh and looked down.

"Dad? Daddy? What's the matter? Uncle Mitchy didn't do anything!" Griffin hollered at me and I stopped. I let my fist fall back to my side and looked back down at my son. My "little me," that's what Jean called him and it was true. He could go totally berserk on us within mintues and within seconds be back consoling any person he loved. Just like me.

"I...I'm sorry, Mitch. It's...It's not you I'm mad at. I'm just frustrated about the whole thing." I sighed once again and plopped on the couch. I pulled Jean, who was still holding Ally, to my side and Griffin onto my lap. I held them all as tight as I could without hurting them. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I made up my mind.

I put Griffin on the couch next to where I was sitting and walked to my room. I threw three t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, some wifebeaters, two pairs of extra tennis shoes, socks and a picture of Jean, Griffin, Allyson and I in a duffle bag. I also grabbed the iPod Jean had given me for Christmas and placed it with the rest of the things, smiling sadly at the display picture of Jean and the kids.

I walked back into the living room and gazed lovingly at my family. I placed a gentle kiss on Griffin's hair, one on Allyson's cheek, and one short but sweet kiss on Jean's lips. "I love you. All of you." I paused breathing deeply to keep myself from crying. "I...Hopefully I'll see you all soon." I then looked towards Caroline and Mitch. "You ready?"

They both nodded and we walked out my living room door. I took one last chance glance at my family all with tears in their eyes. We reached the jet that Xavier had let us borrow for the mission and I looked in the driver's seat. Great. I could handle Ororo but did Chuck just _have_ to have Scott co-pilot? God, this trip would be even more agonizingly painful.

As the jet lifted off the ground Jean, Allyson and Griffin's voices rang in my mind. **_Be safe. We love you._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Author's Note: Uhm...a couple asked why Jean didn't go with Logan. Here you go!**

**Logan's POV**

"Hey Logan?" I heard Mitch adress me from my right side, strapped in tightly to a chair in the Blackbird. He was squeezing the arm rests as hard as I had the first time I had ridden in this very same jet.

"Yea?" I answered.

"I was just wondering...every time we went somewhere back home she absolutely had to go with you no matter how dangerous it was. What's up with her now? I mean, do you guys not have someone you trust to watch Ally and Griff?"

"Uhh..." I stuttered. I would tell him the truth if Scott Summers wasn't sitting two feet away but...well, he was. "She just uh...She was pretty tired with having to teach again and the kids are still adjusting to the mansion's way of life. I mean...they have a bedtime and an actual time they have to wake up now. It's a little draining for all of us. So, she just stayed home so that the kids would have her there. Why? Do we need her?"

"Oh. No. Just wondered. So...how're the kids doin' in school?" He asked. Apparently sensing the fact that I was lying because he gave me a suspicious look but I shrugged it off.

"They're good. Chuck moved 'em both up a year from where they should be. 'Course you know how smart the two of them are. Just like their mom." I chuckled when Caroline shook her head emphatically, eyes wide apparently remembering how my children were.

"God yes! Those two are freakin' _geniuses. _Creepy as hell. I'm pretty sure Griffin'll be doin' long division this year!" She laughed making the rest of us laugh. I missed her. She was Jean's best friend and like a little sister to me as well.

"Yea. Prolly will be." I laughed again.

We continued the conversation for about thirty minutes until we reached the old village we had lived in. I sighed. I hoped everything worked out okay. Not only for myself, Bruce, and the rest of my old village, but for the mansion, my wife, my two children, and the child that isn't yet completely in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay kids, I know I haven't updated in well...forever and a day. And I have made a decision. I can't continue with my two X-Men stories, (both of which I have an extreme case of writer's block on) along with my two Law and Order: Special Victims Unit stories, (which I'm having no trouble writing so I've decided not to drop either of them.)

So you all have a choice. I'm going to let you vote on which one I continue. So PM or review and tell me if you would like me to continue either:

Actions and Consequences

OR

X-Men 3: Alternate Ending.

Now, whichever ends up winning the vote I will finish as soon as possible. BUT the other will probably be started back up after I'm finished with the winner so everyone will PROBABLY eventually get to read the story they voted for.

Thanks,

Jess


End file.
